Breeding/System
Process 1: Type Cycle The Type Cycle exists on 3 stages. The system will only check for opposites on Stage 1. When an opposite is detected, the process will skip to Stage 3. At the end of this process when no dragons are generated on the list. An elemental that contains the first element from left parent will be generated on the list. In this process, only type combinations are generated. Stage 1 :#Containing : P1(e1)/P2(e1) if opposite = none; :#Containing : P1(e1)/P2(e2) if opposite = none; check if P1(e1) = P2(e2) :#Containing : P1(e1)/P2(e3) if opposite = none; check if P1(e1) = P2(e3) :It will only check the opposite list in stage one. If the containing types are equal, an elemental from that type is generated. Stage 2 :#Containing : P1(e2)/P2(e1) :#Containing : P1(e2)/P2(e2) :#Containing : P1(e2)/P2(e3) :If the containing types are equal, an elemental from that type is generated. Stage 3 :This stage will only be unlocked if both parents have more than 1 element or are a wildcard. :#Containing : P1(e1)/P2(e1)/P2(e2) :#Containing : P1(e2)/P2(e1)/P2(e2) :#Containing : P1(e3)/P2(e1)/P2(e2) :#Containing : P2(e1)/P1(e1)/P1(e2) :#Containing : P2(e2)/P1(e1)/P1(e2) :#Containing : P2(e3)/P1(e1)/P2(e2) Process 2: Checking Condition #If Parent A and Parent B contain the same dragon. It's a possibility to get that dragon. This dragon will be added to the array list. #If both dragons from this combination are legend (wildcards), the following dragons will be added to the array list: elementals, hybrids and rare hybrids. Slots When you are breeding two dragons together, the possible results will be listed into 3 different type of slots each with a limit of 11. In total there are 33: Both Unique as Special Dragons will never be listed inside one of these slots. When there are more than 11 dragons that can be listed into a difficulty the dragons will be chosen randomly. Rate Value Every dificulty has 1 slot unlocked on default (1:1:1). In order to unlock the others you will need a specific ammount of rate value. This value is in fact the current earning of your two dragons: See more at Breeding/Rate_Value Process 3: Generate #The array list that is generated from Process 1 will search for dragons that match a different order of elements. If found, these dragons will be added to the array list. #Both array lists from Processes 1 and 2 are combined into one big list. #The total rating from the parents will be calculated to see which slots are unlocked. #The system picks a dificulty. This percentage is determed by the amount of slots there are unlocked. #The unlocked slots from that dificulty will be filled randomly with dragons from the array list. This random-factor is based off the internal id of a dragon. #The locked slots from that dificulty will be removed. #The system will randomly pick a slot and save the dragon id on the server. Process 4: Exclusive Dragons :Note: This information is only speculation since most of the process is located serverside. #Grab array list (in elements phase) #Check array list to see if it can generate exclusive dragons #Convert array list to dragons #Remove dragons if they don't reach the requirement of parents level 20 #Remove dragons if they don't reach the requirement of parents level 15 #Remove dragons if they don't reach the requirement of parents level 10 #Randomly pick an exclusive dragon out of the array list. #Check the exclusive dragon percentage (located in an secured location, so we call it luck). System Facts *The list will not result any elemental dragons if both parents don't have the same element listed. *Standart elemental : e, w, f, p, m , i , el, d ,l and pu, on breeding is read that type as string. *When breeding two identical legend dragons, the only legend dragon that will be listed on the array list is that dragon. *Breeding pure with an elemental will never generate a legend or pure dragon. *When breeding a pure with a pure hybrid, it's a possibility to get a pure/legend too because pure + (pure + elemental), just remember pure + pure = pure/legend, elemental A + elemental A = Elemental A. It's possible to get another pure hybrid with this combination. *To get a legend dragon you need 2 pure dragons. When breeding for a pure you need 2 legend dragons. *To get a pure hybrid you need pure + elemental. *This Deus Vault system has been removed *All exclusive dragons are breedable on default, but the % is located server side. It is unknown if they adjusted the percentage of certain exclusive dragons or changed it to zero so the exclusive dragon is still unbreedable. Graphical Example For more details & discussion, see this thread Category:Breeding